Deep Down
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "Away from you I lose it, no matter what I'm doing." Deep down, he knew how he felt, but one little thing makes him question everything. Jarlos one-shot.


Deep Down

* * *

Carlos raced up the stairs and up into the apartment, trying to avoid anyone he could. He didn't want to deal with anyone, so he didn't stop moving.

"Carlos?" he heard Kendall ask as he walked into the apartment. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone Kendall," Carlos said.

"What happened Carlos?" Logan asked, walking over to his friend.

"Leave me alone!" Carlos repeated, snapping at both of them as he brushed past them and going to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

"What's wrong Carlos?" Kendall asked, fumbling with the door handle.

"Just go away," Carlos said.

"Come on Kendall," Logan's voice could be heard through the door. "Let's just leave him alone for a bit."

Carlos walked around the room, knocking a picture frame off the beside table. He stopped moving to see what the picture was, instantly kicking at it when he saw that it was one of him and James. Carlos then fell to the bed, burying his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to trust him, how stupid he was to believe him. Carlos hated himself for letting him in. He thought he could trust him, but of course he was wrong. He was always wrong. He never felt more humiliated in his life. Yet, this was James Diamond he had expected so much out of. How could he he have expected that much from someone who could have anyone he wanted? Why would he have wanted someone like Carlos to begin with? He could have girl, oh hell, any _guy_, but he settled for Carlos. The Latino should have known something was up with that, but he let his feelings get in the way of his judgement. He sat up and found his vision blurred with unshed tears. He hated feeling like this. He was never like this and he didn't know what to do.

"Carlos," Logan said, knocking on the door. "Can you at least tell us what happened? You're scaring us."

"J-just ask James," Carlos told him, curling up into a ball.

* * *

James raced up to the apartment, running his hands through his hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he said to himself. "I'm such a fucking dumbass! How could I have done that to him?" He opened the door to the apartment, looking around to try to find Carlos.

"James!" Logan shouted at him, walking over to him. "What the fuck did you do?"

James just stared at him in shock. Logan never swore, no matter what.

"James!" Kendall shouted at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Answer the damn question!"

"To be honest with you I don't know," James admitted. "We were just sitting by the pool when he went up to go to the bathroom. Then Rachael just came in out of nowhere and kissed me! Carlos came back and only saw her kissing me. He ran up here after that and I raced back up here. I can't believe that happened!"

"He's practically sobbing in there James," Kendall said sadly.

"I feel like such an ass," James said.

"He won't even open the door," Logan said.

"Can either of you pick a lock?" James asked.

"Sorry dude," Kendall said. "Logan?"

"Give me a bobby pin."

James dug into his pocket, pulling one out. "I found it in the bathroom this morning," hensaid. "Didn't think it would come in handy."

Logan took it from him and walked over to the door and proceeded to stick it into the lock, twisting it around, waiting to hear the soft click that let him know he got it. After a moment, the click was heard and he stuck it out. James, expecting something to happen, stuck his foot between the door and the frame before the door came to a complete close. Kendall and Logan stared at him impressed, not expecting that.

"Thanks," James mouthed to them before pushing the door open, walking inside and closing it behind him.

"Get out!" Carlos shouted, James noticing the tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"I need to talk to you though. Please hear me out."

"Do you think this is funny? I-is this some kind of j-joke to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings James! A-are they some kind of joke to you?"

"Of course not Carlos!"

"S-stop trying to win me over with that bullshit! Were you only d-dating me out of p-pity? D-do you not really l-love me?"

"Of course I love you Carlos!"

"Then why were you kissing Rachael? This i-isn't some kind of j-joke! I-I love you! I-I let you in James! A-after all the luck I've had in d-dating, I n-never let anyone else in like I did for you! And seeing you k-kiss Rachael, I-I don't know what to think!" He curled into a ball, sinking to the ground. James went over and wrapped his arms around him, Carlos struggling. "L-let me go!" He started throwing weak punches at James, trying to get him to loosen up.

"Carlos," James said. "I'm in love with you. Not Rachael, not anyone else. You. That never should have happened. She came over and kissed me, but I just sat there and let it happen. You have every right to be mad at me, but I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I love you too much to do that. I've messed up big time, and I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"K-kiss me then." James gave him a soft smile before cupping Carlos's face in his hands, bringing their lips together gently. Carlos took James's shirt in his hands, fisting it tightly as he moved his lips against James's. James gently stroked Carlos's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Please take me back Carlos. I'm nothing without you."

Carlos pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around James's neck.

James wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist. "Can I take this as a yes?"

Carlos nodded, giving him a soft smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You had every right to be mad."

A knock on the door shifted their focus. "Is everything okay?" came Kendall's voice.

"We're okay Kendall," Carlos said.

"Thank God," Logan responded. "You two cannot stay apart. It just doesn't happen."

James laughed lightly. "You're right." He turned to Carlos, helping him up. "Come on," he said, wiping away the rest of his tears. "Let's go." The two walked out of the room, feeling better than ever. 


End file.
